


White Rage

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick finds out about Shane and Lori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3231380049/the-walking-dead-angry-rick-shane-for-anon).

There is blood from Shane’s split lip as they kiss like an attack, mouth clashing like runaway trains. Rick’s heart thumps with rage; he should be tearing Shane to pieces for what he’s done. He should make him pay, but the world has ended and he doesn’t want any more bloodshed.

They thump down to the ground together, with Shane’s hands grabbing hold of him greedily, as if this is what he has been waiting for since the apocalypse started - Rick shouldn’t encourage him, shouldn’t allow this to happen, especially after all that Shane has done to (with) Lori, but he can’t stop. His hips grind down and Shane groans against his lips, sounding pained and content at once.

This isn’t what Rick came here to do, but now that they’re rutting he can’t seem to stop, riding a high as their hard cocks grind together through their clothes, like reckless teenagers. He’s known Shane since before they’d even attended school together, but he’s never felt like this towards him; a white rage tempered only by the burning of red lust, the desire to destroy consumed only by the need to take.


End file.
